dawn
by Squid2277
Summary: When a group of kids are alone in a vampire infested Utah they stuggle to survive. with each pearson working they soon meat a Dr. known as Robert Neaville. the kids soon hear from a woman Anna and a boy Ethan that there's a survivle colony.
1. Chapter 1

DAWN 

Prologue 

John Wilson dashed to the back of the Sportsman warehouse were he came up to the glass counter were no one was. John jumped over it and went to the back and opened a wood door and sow boxes and grabbed one that said GLOCK on it. John set it on the glass counter and also put his empty M4AI rifle. Then he opened his GLOCK box and polled it out it was black. It also had two magazines which was empty. 

So John opened a boxes and pored out the bullets and loaded them. He pushed in the fresh magazine and stuffed it in his back pocket. And ran out of the store and came into his car it was a Mustang GT it was red and had white racing strips.

As he drove he scanned the area. _nothing _he thought.

Then he turned a corner to a regular house and opened the door. And stepped in inside were two existed kids one was sixteen and the other was ten. John was the oldest he was seventeen. The sixteen year old was Brook. She had black hair and her brown eyes could make anyone hypnotized. The other kid was Blake he had red hair and had freckles on his face. 

"What happened?" Brook asked as soon as John came in "We hurd gun shoots?" she asked. 

Still jumpy John answered "There ware seven of them"

"Did you get um ?" Blake asked jumping up and down 

John nodded. 

Each person had a job to do every day. Black would stay home and watch the house. Brook would get food, and John would kill the dark seekers so maybe one day they could be safe. They lived in Utah were it would snow which was good cause the sun would go down later. 

John walked up to his closet in side was a M4A1 an empty slot and a SAW chain gun (which was used for emergency" John grabbed the M4A1 and put the Glock in the grower.

The rifle was large and had a big scoop which was good for long range. John stapped it to his back "Brook did you get the food?" 

"Yes" she replied from the hall 

"Time to sleep" Black said 

John came up to a Large metal boxes each one could fit five people. In them are blankets and pillows 

"Night!" Black said as he jumped in.

"Night" John whispered. Then he jumped in.

John lead in his bed and llisened for any noise. 

it was dead silence 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

_John stepped throw the snow. It was up to his knees and he was poosing throw. His feet were super cold. He looked around for any animals. He was holding his M4A1 he looked up next to a building. _

_John stepped on the side walk and wipped off the snow on his paints. Then he turned and sow a tunnel and it was pich black a hive John thought. _

_John stepped in and was leaving a snow trail. John had a small flash light ducked tapped to the side of the barrel. John quickly turned it on and a cicurle light appeared. And it moved around. _

_John slowly walked and even thow he did this all the times he was nervios. Then from behind he hurd a noise and he whealed around and sow a lion. He took a breathe in releaf then he felt air possing in his shoulder. John turned his gun to full auto and turned around and before he could fire he fell to the ground cluching the gun tight he fired at the figure and shells from fired bullets spate out. There was a agonizing yell and the vampire hit the flour. Then he turned the gun sining the flash light around. And sow twenty face is John started running To the end of the tunnel . John could see a light but there wasn't eny sun._

_John came to the end and looked at the sky it was raining hard and clouds shielded the sun they can get me John thought. John started shooting at the vampires who were jumping out of the tunnel and John started hitting them _

_Click _

_John started running now and sow a Sportsman Wear house. He busted in an dased to the back and jumped over a glass conner and grapped a pistol. And started running out of the store. He quikly jumped in his car. _

John opened his eyes he sow metal. And his alarm clock was beeping. John stood up and got out. "did the rain stop?" Brook asked rubbing her eyes.

"No is still going" John said 

"How are we going to work" Brook said getting a glass of water.

"Will going together" John said. Brook walked up to Black's Box and knocked in a beat.

"Who is it?" Black asked

"Time to get up buddy" then the door opend and Black jumped out

"Boooo!!" he yelled. John was scared but not because of Blake 


End file.
